NFL 2014-15 Playoffs (Band Based)
'Home' The 2014 Postseason began on January 3, 2015 and it concluded on February 1, 2015 when Machine Head defeated Whitechapel 30-26 in Super Bowl XLIX. 'Background and Participants' The 2014 postseason was noted for Job For A Cowboy achieveing a franchise breaking record of 15-1, and they achieved a record of most points scored offensively with 578. Here are the teams who qualified and played in the playoffs. 'Wild Card Round' January 3, 2015 NFC: Killswitch Engage 13, Exodus 21 Game Time: 4:35pm EST Weather: 27° F, Light Snow/Wintry Mix In a defensive struggle on a sloppy field due to snow and a wintry mix, Exodus capitalized on three Killwitch Engage turnovers to prevail to the divisional round and win their first palyoff game since winning Super Bowl XLVI. The first half was mainly filled with three and out's and penalties. Exodus's defense caused two second half turnovers to push them towards victory. AFC: Opeth 27, Slipknot 31 Game TIme: 8:15pm EST Weather: 33° F. Cloudy Opeth had swept Slipknot during the regular season, including a 27-17 Week 17 win in which they forced four Slipknot turnovers. After Opeth led 20-9 at the half, Slipknot would score 18 unanswered points and hold off Opeth on a goal stand inside the five yard line as time expired to gan revenge over the season sweep. Opeth quickly scored on a turnover and good offensive progression. Slipknot had not had the best first half offense throughout the 2014 season, and it showed as they didn't do too much. They did get a touchdown in the second quarter, but the extra point by Jay Weinburg was missed. When the second half began, Slipknot suddenly turned things around and were able to stop Opeth three consecutive times before they scored to have it 28-27 with Slipknot leading with 2:54 left in the game. Slipknot quickly drove down the field, and Weinburg made a 40 yard field goal to increase the lead to 31-27. Opeth, who had all three of their timeouts still, had difficulty moving down the field since Slipknot's defense was beginning to have momentum. With five seconds left, Opeth found themselves at the Slipknot three yard line on a 4th and Goal, but Opeth was not able to get into the endzone, and Slipknot escaped with their first postseason win in six years. January 4, 2015 AFC: Dream Theater 16, Pantera 26 Game Time: 10:05am PST Weather: 50° F, Partly Cloudy NFC: Gojira 35, Meshuggah 12 Game Time: 3:40pm CST Weather: 9° F, Partly Cloudy and Cold In a cold game in which wind chills hovered around -5° F to -10° F, Gojira dominated Meshuggah from start to finish. Meshuggah was helf to only 171 yards of offense and had four turnovers. 'Divisional Round' January 10, 2015 AFC: Machine Head 41, Slipknot 17 Game Time 1:35pm PST Weather: 53° F, Mostly Cloudy NFC: JFAC 39, Exodus 10 Game Time: 6:15pm MST Weather: January 11, 2015 NFC: Whitechapel 24, Gojira 21 Game Time: 1:05pm EST Weather: 39° F, Clear AFC: Mastodon 35, Pantera 30 Game Time: 4:40pm EST Weather: 44° F, Cloud, Light Rain near end of game 'Conference Championship' January 18, 2015 NFC: JFAC 45, Whitechapel 47 Game Time: 1:05pm MST Weather: 72° F, Mostly Cloudy AFC: Machine Head 29, Mastodon 26